


Their Kingdom of Constellations

by craigtuckeradvocate



Category: South Park
Genre: AU, Aged-Up Character(s), M/M, Moonrise Kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 05:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13264470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/craigtuckeradvocate/pseuds/craigtuckeradvocate
Summary: It was 1965. Craig was bored in life. So was Tweek. After writing to each other for over a year, they finally ran away. Now, everyone among the three islands that surround South Park was on a wild goose chase to catch the two lovers. Craig Tucker just wanted to be alone with Tweek Tweak, and Tweek Tweak wanted Craig Tucker to cure his depression.or simply,a Moonrise Kingdom AU





	Their Kingdom of Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from the fic I was currently writing (if you haven't checked it out, go ahead and do so! It's called "Falling with Grace") and I couldn't sleep. Moonrise Kingdom is my all time favorite movie and I couldn't help but want to write these boys as Sam and Suzy. Please enjoy this little one shot and leave any and all feedback! Please give my tumblr a follow at crowded-skies!

_Dear Tweek,_

_I have a plan._

_Signed,_

_Craig Tucker_

**_Dear Craig,_ **

**_The answer is yes._ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Tweek Tweak_ **

_Dear Tweek,_

_When?_

_Signed,_

_Craig Tucker_

**_Dear Craig,_ **

**_Where?_ **

**_Yours,_ **

**_Tweek Tweak_ **

_Dear Tweek,_

_Walk 400 paces from your house to the dirt path with the unnamed road. Turn right and continue to walk. I will meet you in the open field._

_Signed,_

_Craig Tucker_

* * *

 

The island of South Park was by Lake Granby in Colorado. The lake was eleven miles, three other small masses of land surrounding it in the lake. The year was 1965 and there has been nothing unusual in the history of the island…that is until the summer that year. A young boy by the name of Craig Tucker had left his Junior Scouts troop, Junior Scouts troop number 55. Scout Master Gerald Broflovski had issued a state of emergency among the four islands: Northern Peaks, South Park, Summer’s Beach, and Chika Reserve. He decided to start by calling the boy’s parents, sitting with Northern Peaks’ police chief, Captain Barbrady, and the woman who worked the call (police often recorded the calls for record purposes). After a moment, a voice was heard.

            “ _Hello?_ ” the man said.

            “Uh, yes, this is the Captain of the Northern Peaks police, Captain Barbrady, and I’m calling on account to receive some information about Craig Tucker.”

            “ _Oh yes! Craig! What about him?”_

            “Well, he’s potentially run away or gone missing from his Junior Scouts troop and we wanted to make you aware and to see if he was possibly home with you.”

            “ _Oh, Craig isn’t here. Knowing him, this is just one of his crazy schemes. Also, if you do find him, can you give him the invoice I had sent your way?_ ” Captain Barbrady furrowed his brows.

            “What invoice?”

            “ _The one that states he is no longer welcomed back to our home_.” Gerald blinked, looking at Craig’s registry for the scouts.

            “Uh, excuse me sir, Gerald Broflovski, scout master for Craig’s troop. What the hell do you mean he isn’t _welcomed back_?”

            “ _He isn’t welcomed back_!”

            “Am…are we speaking to Craig’s father?” Barbrady asked, looking at Gerald.

            “ _No, we’re Craig’s foster parents_.”

            “Are…are you saying Craig is an orphan, sir? It isn’t on his registry here!” Gerald said, flipping Craig’s registry over.

            “ _Yes! His parents passed away when he was five. He’s been staying with us now since last June. This wouldn’t be the first crazy thing Craig has done. He’s a troubled soul, but you know how thirteen-year-old boys can be. Listen, I have to go now, but **please** be sure to pass that invoice on to Craig.”_ The line dropped dead, Barbrady and Gerald looking at each other. Both men now found themselves going across the island to every inhabitant on it, no one knowing of the child’s whereabouts. They drove across the bridge that separated Northern Peaks and South Park, beginning to question people there. They stumbled across the Tweak residence, where three young girls ran around in the yard in an effort to enjoy the rare warm air. Gerald knocked on their door, a woman with a bob cut answering.

            “May I help you?”

            “Afternoon, ma’am. I’m Gerald Broflovski, scout master for Junior Scouts troop number 55, and we’re on the hunt for one of my scouts. His name is Craig Tucker,” He showed the registry for Craig, which had an image on it. He was in his scout’s uniform, an all khaki outfit, but he refused to wear the same hat as everyone, insisting he wear a blue chullo with a yellow puffball on top. “We believe he ran away and we just want to bring him back so we know he’s safe.” Richard Tweak appeared behind his wife, looking at the card.

            “What island did you come from?”

            “Northern Peaks.”

            “There’s no way he’d be here. It would take him a few days to walk the length of the island.”

            “It’s possible, Richard.” Mary Tweak said, looking up at her husband.

            “Well…possible, but not likely. He’s probably closer to Summer’s Beach at this point since that’s about a half days walk from Northern Peaks. If he’s going that direction, he must’ve passed through South Park.” The two men sighed, giving a nod.

            “Thank you for your time, have a nice day.” Barbrady said, walking back to his car with Gerald. Four hours of searching and they didn’t even have a damn clue as to where Craig Tucker could be.

* * *

 

            “Were you followed?” Tweek looked behind him, suitcase in hand. He turned back around, tugging at the binoculars around his neck.

            “I doubt it.” Craig took the pipe out of his mouth, tugging his chullo down farther onto his head.

            “Good,” He started walking towards Tweek, the other boy meeting him half way. “Can you read a map?” Tweek shrugged.

            “I guess so.” Craig unfolded the map from his pocket, the pots attached to his backpack clinking together lightly. He pointed to a spot on the island Summer’s Beach. It wasn’t far from the bridge to cross into it (Summer’s Beach was the smallest island).

            “I want to be here by tonight. We’ll set up camp there since you’re not an experience hiker and we have to walk awhile. Our final destination is on Chika Reserve. We’re about half way across South Park now, so it shouldn’t be too bad.” Tweek nodded slowly, absorbing the information.

            “Well…let’s go.”

* * *

 

Mary Tweak was finishing up dinner, setting the table for the kids first.

            “Kids, dinner!” She shouted, the three young girls bounding into the kitchen. Lilly, Raegan, and Jessie all sat happily at their seat, already eating. It had been five minutes since she called for dinner, and Tweek still hadn’t showed up. “Tweek, I called for dinner five minutes ago, come on!” She went upstairs, finding his room empty. She furrowed her brows with a frown, walking downstairs. “Lilly, where’s your brother?” She shrugged.

            “I don’t know, but he stole my record player for ten days.” Mary blinked.

            “What does that mean?” Lilly handed her a piece of folded up paper. She quickly unfolded it.

            **_Dear Lilly,_**

**_I’m stealing your record player for ten days. I’ll put new batteries in when I get back. Don’t tell mom. (Or dad). I don’t want them following me._ **

**_Signed,_ **

**_Tweek Tweak_ **

Mary blinked, letting out a groan.

            “Richard, where are you?!”

            “Upstairs! Poke your head out the side window!” Mary threw the window open, looking up at the window above where her husband’s face appeared.

            “Richard, are you at all concerned that our son has just run away from home?” Richard blinked, looking at her.

            “That’s a loaded question, Mary.” She rolled her eyes, slamming the window shut. She rushed up to Tweek’s room, rummaging through his desk until she found a stash of letters tucked between a book. They dated back over a year ago. Turns out, Tweek met some kid at the Moonstone Meadows near the edge of Northern Peaks. Tweek was there on a field trip and this kid had wandered off from a camping trip nearby. The letters contained stories shared between Tweek and him. They talked about their daily lives, what they were into (the other kid liked to paint), their plans for the future, and, finally, their plan to run away. Mary noticed they had become more… _romantic_. Their letters talked about how they wanted to kiss, explore each other (the kid had requested to one day paint Tweek), learn about themselves, cuddle. She read them all, looking down at the name signed at the bottom of the pages: _Craig Tucker_.

* * *

 

It had been hours since the two boys started hiking, Craig often telling Tweek some advice on how to survive in the woods if he ever found himself lost. Tweek liked information. He liked reading to learn information. He hated school, however. He always got mad at the kids at school, often losing his temper. His suitcase didn’t even have clothes in it. He was carrying books. His favorite books. He sat to the side on a rock as he watched Craig set up their campsite for the night, reading one of the books he brought. After about a half an hour, Craig walked over, sitting on the ground in front of him.

            “Why do you have so many books?”

            “I like to read stories.”

            “Why these books?”

            “They’re my favorite books. I like them because they make me realize that life can be interesting.” Craig furrowed his brows.

            “Why do you say that? Are you…depressed.” Tweek blinked, looking down. He shrugged.

            “I mean…probably.”

            “You don’t have to be.”

            “I can show you why I’m depressed,” He reached into his little backpack, sighing as he tugged out a book with a black cover, but with bright white letters: _How to Deal with Your Troubled Child_. “I found it on top of the refrigerator.” Craig blinked.

            “You think…it’s about you?” Tweek grunted, tossing the book aside as he stood.

            “Yeah. I have anxiety. My parents don’t know how to handle it. I handle my anxiety by lashing out. I got suspended last week because I punched a kid in the throat.” Craig’s cheeks turned a light pink.

            “That’s hot.” Tweek looked at him.

            “What is?”

            “You punched a kid. That’s…hot.” Tweek looked at his feet, trying not to blush.

            “Oh…thanks…no one’s ever called me that before. Wendy says I’m crazy.”

            “Who’s Wendy?”

            “A girl at school,” Tweek let out a sigh. “I’m tired.” Craig watched as Tweek abruptly went to the tent, zipping it closed after he crawled in. He packed Tweek’s books up for him, noting what else he brought: a record player, a few small records in his backpack, some batteries, a toothbrush, a pair of scissors, and a thermos (upon inspection, it had coffee in it). After pulling everything closer to the tent, he crawled in (it was a very tiny tent, both of them just fitting) and lying down next to Tweek after zipping the tent closed. He looked at him, watching him trace a scar on his hand.

            “What’s that from?” Tweek looked at him.

            “I got mad at myself once and punched the mirror. It broke and cut my hand. My mom was really mad.” Craig nodded, tugging his knee sock down to show a scar on his calf.

            “Some kid got mad at me in the orphanage and ended up cutting me with a butter knife.” Tweek blinked, looking up at his face.

            “Orphanage?” Craig froze, blinking as he slowly tugged his sock back up.

            “We have to get some sleep.” Tweek knew not to press, knowing it was probably a sore subject. After what felt like forever, Tweek finally fell asleep to the sound of the babbling creek nearby.

* * *

 

The hike to the next island in the morning wasn’t going to take as long, probably only a few hours. As they finished packing up their camp and started hiking, Craig swore he heard a noise from behind him. He froze, hearing voices. He swore under his breath, rushing Tweek behind a rock. Tweek lifted his binoculars, looking out to the clearing.

“Boys…lots of them.”  In the clearing about seventy feet from them, Craig’s Junior Scouts troop emerged from the woods, Stan Marsh riding up on a dirt bike. He took his helmet off, staring at Craig as he stood from behind the rock. Tweek stood too, his hand slipping into his backpack.

            “You know, it seems like the entirety of the four islands is looking for you, Tucker.” Craig grabbed the bebe gun he brought off his bag, cocking it and aiming it at Stan.

            “I quit the Junior Scouts when I left! Just let me go!” He yelled to Stan.

            “I can’t! Scout Master Brofloski has the fucking police after you!”

            “I won’t let them find me then! I’m running away with him!” He nodded his head towards Tweek.

            “I guess I’ll just have to take you back myself then.” He revved his dirt bike.  

            “Don’t you fucking cross this…,” He looked down, kicking a stick forward. “Stick!” He shouted, bracing himself as Stan took off towards him. He wasn’t sure how it happened, but Tweek managed to sneak down and grab Stan off his bike as he rode past him, his eyes widening as he heard Stan yell out in pain. Tweek had stabbed him in the side with the pair of scissors he brought.

            “ _Fuck!_ Retreat!” Stan yelled, stumbling up as everyone ran away into the woods. Craig blinked, looking at Tweek. His hand was covered in some of Stan’s blood, the scissors were too. Tweek turned to look at him, a tired look in his eyes.

            “Let’s go.” He mumbled, tucking the scissors back into his backpack. Craig Tucker realized right then and there that he was totally smitten.

* * *

Mary and Richard could hear the commotion on the docks a few blocks away from their house, rushing down to find out what the noise was. They found Captain Barbrady and Gerald on the docks with the entirety of Junior Scouts troop 55.

            “Wait, what’s going on? Did you find our son?” Mary asked as Captain Barbrady walked past.

            “No, we have a medical emergency, we have to take this young man to the hospital on Northern Peaks.”

            “Whoa, okay, you can’t leave the island! Not while our son is with the kid that did this!” Richard pointed to Stan, who was being loaded on a little boat. Gerald turned to them.

            “Actually, Mr. and Mrs. Tweak, it was _your_ son that did this.” Richard blinked.

            “What do you mean _our son stabbed him_?!”

            “All the boys said a blonde-haired boy jumped out and stabbed Stan here in the side.”

            “So Tweek’s with this…Craig kid?!” Mary asked, looking between the two men.

            “He was when the boys found them.” Barbrady said.

            “Where were they?”

            “They were almost at Chika Reserve.” Gerald blinked, looking up.

            “Wait, Chika Reserve…isn’t that where the old Native American tribe settled?” Richard nodded.

            “Yes, but why-”

            “Craig always liked the history. He’s probably retracing their settlement path.” They all looked at each other, realizing exactly where the boys were heading.

* * *

 

It took them a few more hours of hiking, and an overall total of one day, but they finally made it. The beach at the edge of Chika Reserve was just as beautiful as Craig imagined. He grinned, looking at the lake’s tiny waves crash against the shore.

            “This is our land now!” He shouted, Tweek grinning next to him.

            “Yeah! This is ours!” He shouted, looking at Craig. Craig tossed his stuff down.

            “Go on the other side, on the rocks!” He yelled, rushing to the opposite side he told Tweek to go to. They climbed up a small edge that surrounded the lake, looking at each other across the way. “On three!” Craig shouted.

            “ _ONETWOTHREE!”_ Tweek yelled back, both boys screaming as they jumped into the water. It was cold, but refreshing to their over exhorted bodies. They walked back onto the shore, goofy grins on their faces. Craig took the time to start setting up their camp, Tweek putting on one of his records as he read. The record was French (his grandmother gave it to him as a birthday present), so he just hummed instead of singing. Craig sat down next to him once their campsite was set up, looking at him.

            “Do you like music?” Tweek nodded, looking at him, his hair drying in loose curls. Craig had a handful of flowers that he had picked on their hike(he stored them in his backpack), so he started pushing them into Tweek’s blonde curls.

            “Yeah. I really like foreign music. I like not knowing what they’re saying so I can make up what they’re saying,” Craig hummed, unbuttoning his uniform shirt as he finished putting flowers in his hair. Tweek noticed a particularly shiny looking badge, pointing to it. “How’d you earn this one?” Craig frowned, knowing which one he was referring to.

            “I didn’t…didn’t earn this one. I inherited it from my mom before she passed away. It’s supposed to be worn by a woman, but I don’t give a shit. She wanted me to have it, so I wear it with pride.” Tweek hummed, looking at his feet.

            “Sometimes I wish I was an orphan…you have it so easy. No parents to boss you around. Some of my favorite characters in books are orphans, you know. Your lives seem so easy.” Craig tilted Tweek’s chin up, looking him dead in the eyes.

            “Look, I love you, but you have _no idea_ what you’re talking about.” He murmured, Tweek’s cheeks turning a light pink.

            “You…I love you, too.” Tweek breathed out, looking at Craig. Craig blushed, clearing his throat.

            “Um…let’s-let’s dry our clothes,” He stood suddenly, tying a rope to a nearby set of trees. They both stripped down to their underwear, hanging their clothes over the rope. Craig looked at him. “Feel free to say no, but can I paint you?” Tweek looked at him, shrugging.

            “Sure.” Craig gave a small nod, rummaging through his backpack to find his watercolors. Tweek set down a blanket, sitting criss-cross on it. Craig sat on a rock nearby, looking at Tweek.

            “Don’t move. I like how you’re sitting.” Tweek gave a nod, his chin resting on his right hand, his elbow resting on his knee. After ten minutes of silence, he looked at Craig.

            “What’s the name of this beach?” Craig looked up.

            “Harrowing’s Beach.” Tweek scrunched his nose up.

            “I don’t like it.” Craig looked up again.

            “Yeah, I don’t either…what should we name it?”

            “…give me a minute to think about it,” Tweek looked around, trying to find some inspiration. “What are some of your favorite things?” Craig looked up once more.

            “Space. History. Stars.”

            “Wouldn’t stars count with space?” Craig thought a moment.

            “Space and the stars to me aren’t the same. Stars can form constellations. Yes, they’re in space, but I like to think they’re separate.” Tweek hummed, falling silent. Finally, after five minutes, he looked at Craig.

            “What about _The Kingdom of Constellations_?” Craig grinned slowly, looking at him as he turned his water color portrait of Tweek around.

            “It’s perfect.”

* * *

They weren’t sure what time it was, but they didn’t care. They were in their own kingdom. Their own little world. Tweek was away from his parents, school, and his stupid house. Craig was finally away from the Junior Scouts.

            “Play some more music.” Craig said suddenly as they finished cleaning up from lunch.

            “Why?” Craig blushed a bit, running a hand through his hair.

            “I uh…can we dance?” Tweek blinked, smiling a bit.

            “Oh…yeah sure.” He stood, grabbing his record player and setting it on a nearby rock. He put the French album on again, rushing over to stand opposite of Craig. They slowly walked towards each other, stupid grins on their face. Neither of them could dance, but that wasn’t the point. The point was to dance because they could. No one was there except for them. They kicked sand, laughed, moved around in ways that no one typically would when they danced. Eventually, they wrapped their arms around each other, Tweek’s around Craig’s neck and Craig’s around Tweek’s waist. Craig stopped suddenly, leaning forward and pressing his lips to Tweek’s. His lips were soft, slightly chapped, and warm. Craig’s lips tasted of tobacco, were a little rough, and warm. Craig pulled away quickly, his eyes wide. Tweek’s eyes were wide too.

            “Was that…okay?” Craig asked, Tweek nodding in response.

            “Do…can you French kiss?”

            “Probably. What is it?”

            “It’s the same thing, but our tongues touch.” Craig’s cheeks turned a light red.

            “Oh…yeah,” They kissed again, this times their mouths parting slightly so their tongues could touch. They pulled away after a moment, Tweek’s eyes half lidded. “Tilt your head a bit.”

            “Why?”

            “I just…try it.” Tweek tilted his head to the left, Craig to the right as he kissed him again, his hands gripping his hips. It was better. They’d just have to practice more. Tweek pulled away first this time, his cheeks a pretty shade of pink.

            “You-you can touch my ass.” He breathed out, Craig immediately sliding his hands back to Tweek’s ass. His breath was shaky, a small smile on his face.

            “Nice.”

            “It isn’t that great, but it’s mine. I like it.” Craig laughed softly, resting his chin on top of Tweek’s head as it fell to his shoulder.

            “I love you.”

            “I love you, too.”

* * *

Craig got the best sleep of his life that night, the feeling of Tweek pressed against his chest soothing him. He awoke at what he assumed to be around eight am, blinking his eyes open slowly. He froze, sitting upright as he heard something: _a motor_. Tweek sat up slowly next to him, the blanket hugged up to his chest. Once it fell silent, Craig unzipped the tent, freezing as he saw the police, Scout Master Broflovski, and who he could only assume were Tweek’s parents and sisters. He swore under his breath as he saw Richard Tweak walk quickly over to the tent, zipping it shut and grabbing onto Tweek. He winced as Richard lifted the tent up, setting it to the side. Tweek glared up at his father, gripping onto Craig as if he was a lifeline. Richard tossed Tweek’s clothes to Mary, turning around and grabbing Tweek by his arm. Tweek growled low in his throat, fighting his father’s grip. He let out a yell as his grip on Craig was pried off, his father’s arms wrapping around his chest to secure his arms as he lifted him up and carried him to the boat they came on. Craig could only stare at his feet, the sounds of Tweek’s screaming breaking his heart. _Why? Why me? Why now? Why did you come? Why can’t he stay? Why-_ his train of thought was interrupted by Scout Master Gerald, his hand extended in front of his face with a note in his hand.

            “This…this came for you,” Craig took it, opening it slowly. It was a letter from his foster parents.

            _Dear Craig,_

_It’s with a heavy heart that we have to inform you that you are no longer invited back to this house. We enjoyed your time with us and we wish you all the best._

_God speed,_

_James Humphrey_

Craig crumpled up the piece of paper, ignoring the tears on his cheeks. “Come on, Craig.” Gerald murmured, Craig sighing softly as he stood, tugging his chullo onto his head. He looked up in time to catch the last glimpse of Tweek as they rounded the corner.

* * *

 

Tweek had a blanket wrapped around his bare shoulders on the boat ride, glaring at his father, who sat across from him.

            “I hope you said what you wanted to that boy because you’ll never see him again.” Richard said, looking Tweek in the eye. Tweek returned the gaze.

            “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

            “What makes you say that?”

            “I’ll just find another way to get to him.”

            “How do you plan on doing that?”

            “I don’t know yet, but don’t you _fuck_ with me.”

            “Tweek, watch your mouth!” Mary said, smacking his arm. Tweek grunted, looking down at his feet.

            “You just had to run away.” Lilly mumbled next to him.

            “ _Shut the fuck up_.”

* * *

Once at the police station, Gerald and Captain Barbrady were put in touch with Social Services. They sat in with the same woman in charge of recording the call, the phone ringing twice before a woman answered.

            “ _I assume this is the Northern Peaks Police Department?_ ”

            “Yes, you assume correctly Ms…”

            “ _Victoria. Now, what is this incident that has occurred?_ ”

            “Well…we have a Junior Scout gone rogue who we finally caught after three days and we come to find that he’s orphaned. His foster family no longer wishes to care for him, so we were forced to call Social Services.” Victoria hummed at the end of the line.

            “ _I’m looking here at Mr. Tucker’s file and he…seems to have a violent history. Fights, smoking, setting things on fire…to me, it seems like he’s going to have to go to Hell’s Pass Academy at this point. We can no longer continue to put him into the foster system._ ” Gerald frowned.

            “Uh, yes, Scout Master Gerald Broflowski. Are you saying Craig is going to have to return to an orphanage?” There was a moment of silence.

            “ _Yes, that’s correct. He’ll probably have to receive electroshock therapy_.”

            “Whoa, okay, why does that need to happen?!” Barbrady yelled, his concern growing for the boy.

_“It says here that he stabbed someone with…scissors?”_

            “That was the other boy!” Gerald and Barbady shouted, Victoria silent for a moment.

            “ _Well, maybe this other boy should get treatment, too…can the boy be offered reasonable care until I come tomorrow?_ ”

            “I’ll take care of him for tonight.” Captain Barbrady said after a moment, closing his eyes. _You’ve always wanted a kid, but not a thirteen-year-old with a troubled past._

* * *

Tweek was angry. He had never been so angry in his entire life. He’s surprised the water in his bath wasn’t boiling. His mother insisted on bathing him, his knees pulled up to his chest as he stared at himself in the mirror on the wall.

            “Tweek, what were you thinking?” He was silent, refusing to speak to anyone in this house. Mary sighed, pushing the hair out of Tweek’s face. “Poor Tweek…”

            “Shut up.” He mumbled, looking down. He drew shapes against his leg (something he learned to do to ease his frustration and anxiety). Mary sighed again, looking down. She noticed something in Tweek’s backpack, tugging out that black book with the bright bold lettering. She frowned.

            “Where did you find this?”

            “I’m not telling. Why did you buy it?” Mary stood, sitting at a chair by the mirror Tweek was fixated on.

            “Because, Tweek, you’re…difficult. I’m going to be honest and say you’re difficult. Your sisters don’t have the same issues that you do. You’re special. You…you’re unique.”

            “That’s just a stupid way of saying I’m depressed and anxious and you don’t know how to handle it.” He spat, turning to fix his gaze out the window. Mary closed her eyes, leaning her head back against the wall.

            “It isn’t stupid, Tweek, it’s-”

            “I hate you. I hate dad. I hate my sisters. I hate it here. I just want to be with Craig!” He shouted, angry tears brimming his eyes.

            “Don’t say hate. That’s a strong word, Tweek! You’re just saying that to hurt us.”

            “You already hurt me. Sucks, doesn’t it?” Mary blinked, realizing that maybe…her son needs someone. Someone that understands what he’s going through mentally. _This Craig kid is orphaned…maybe he’s depressed too?_ She stood, sighing.

            “Don’t forget to drain the tub when you get out.” She murmured, leaving the bathroom. When he realized he was finally alone, Tweek let his emotions overcome him. He watched the lights of the next island over as he let himself cry.

* * *

 

Craig moved his food around on his plate, leaning his head onto his other hand. Captain Barbrady looked at him after a while, biting his lip.

            “You smoke, right?” Craig blinked, looking up at him.

            “Um…yeah.”

            “Hand me your pipe.” Craig rummaged through his bag, slowly handing it to Barbrady. He watched as the man filled his pipe with tobacco for him, handing it back with a lighter.

            “Thanks…” Craig murmured, lighting his pipe. Barbrady watched him for a moment.

            “You seem bummed.”

            “Well…of course I am. I was just ripped away from the guy I love…haven’t you ever loved someone?” Barbrady sighed, taking a sip of his drink.

            “A long time ago.”

            “Well…what happened?”

            “She…just…left one day. No explanation, really.” Craig nodded, taking a draw from his pipe.

            “I left the Junior Scouts because I couldn’t do it anymore. I was bored all the time. I was sad. I didn’t want to learn how to tie knots anymore or-or learn how to pitch a tent. I know how to do these things. I wanted to get out of there. The problem is…I have nowhere to go. My fucking foster parents don’t want me anymore. I’m back to being alone. Tweek…made me feel like I wasn’t alone! I love him because he understands me and-and he just…gets it. He gets that the world sucks and that-that’s okay! It’s okay that it sucks because we have each other and when I have him the world doesn’t suck that much!” Craig sniffled, wiping the hot angry tears off his cheeks as he set his pipe down. Barbrady frowned, unsure of what to say.

            “It…it’ll be alright kid…why don’t we get some sleep.” Craig sighed, nodding. He laid there, listening to Barbrady clean up before going into the next room to sleep. Craig looked up out the window, trying to find as many constellations as possible. He found a lot, but they all reminded him of Tweek.

* * *

 

Tweek was woken up by a light _clink_ on his window. He blinked, rubbing his eyes. He walked to his window, tossing it open. Below him was Junior Scouts troop number 55.

            “What do you want?”

            “We’re here to take you to Craig.” Tweek recognized that kid as Stan (or, better yet, the kid he stabbed).

            “Oh…why?”

            “We…had a change of heart…well, except Eric,” A fat, angry looking kid grumbled near Stan. “We just…didn’t realize the extent of Craig’s situation…and we feel bad. I mean…once you’re a Junior Scout, you’ll always be a Junior Scout. And, as his fellow Junior Scout members, we felt that it was our obligation to help him reunite with you.” Tweek blinked, looking him in the eyes.

            “Oh…alright…sorry for stabbing you.”  

            “It’s okay. It was kinda cool.” Tweek snorted, looking around his room.

            “My parents will know I’m gone.” Stan pointed to a kid with his ascot wrapped around his mouth, the kid holding up a paper mache blob.

            “Put this in your bed.” Tweek smiled, Stan hoisting the kid up just enough for Tweek to be able to grab it. He tucked it in, grabbing his backpack before climbing down the water pipe next to his house. He hopped down, looking at them all. They all properly introduced themselves: Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, Jimmy, Token, Butters, and Clyde.

            “Where is he?” Tweek asked as they walked away from his house.

            “Last I saw he was with the police chief on Northern Peaks.” Kyle said, looking at his map.

            “It should take us a few hours to get there.” Clyde chimed in.

            “We’re taking the boat. We’ll be there in about a half hour.” Stan said, turning to go towards the docks. They all managed to squeeze into the tiny boat, their objective clear: rescue Craig Tucker.

* * *

 

It was about a quarter after midnight when Craig heard a heavy _thud_ on the hardwood floor. He blinked, looking over to see a rope in the chimney. He frowned, grabbing his flashlight from his backpack and looking up it. He saw Stan’s face.

            “What the fuck do you want?”

            “We’re here to get you.”

            “I don’t want to go. I’d rather go to the fucking orphanage.” Stan frowned.

            “Dude, you don’t mean that.” Stan hissed down the chimney.

            “I do! I don’t…I don’t want to go anywhere but the orphanage unless Tweek is there with me. Life isn’t worth it without him.” He frowned as Stan smiled and moved away, but froze as Tweek’s face popped into the opening.

            “Hey.” He whispered, his voice music to Craig’s ears.

            “How-how did you-”

            “They snuck me out.”

            “What about your parents?”

            “They made a paper mache blob to put into my bed.” Craig nodded.

            “Nice plan.”

            “Are you…are you coming?” Craig nodded again.

            “Let me tie my backpack to the rope first.” He quietly tied his backpack to the rope, Stan and Kyle pulling it up. Once they untied it and set it aside, they tossed it back down. Craig had already gotten dressed, his pipe in his mouth as he climbed up the chimney (it was a tight squeeze, but he just fit in). Stan grabbed his hand as he reached the top, tugging him out of the chimney. Tweek smiled, wiping some soot off of his cheek before pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. After he pulled away, they hopped down off the roof and ran to the boat. Before he climbed in, Tweek stopped.

            “Wait…where are we going now?” Craig blinked, unsure.

            “Let’s go back to the Junior Scouts Camp.”

* * *

Junior Scouts troop number 55 had their campsite located at the actual peak of Northern Peaks. It had rows of tents and a cabin at the end of it. It wasn’t much, but it was at least a place where they could get some rest. As all of them crawled into their tents, Craig grabbed Stan’s arm.

            “Thanks…I uh…appreciate this.” Stan shrugged, smirking.

            “Don’t mention it, Tucker.” He murmured, crawling into his tent. Craig walked over to the tent him and Tweek would share, the blonde already curled up under the blankets in his underwear. He zipped it closed, lying next to him after taking his clothes off. He took a moment to just look at Tweek.

            “You still look beautiful.” Tweek blushed.

            “Why do you always say that?” Craig thought a moment.

            “Because it’s true.”

            “You only say things like that because you like me.” Craig frowned.

            “I say it because I mean it, Tweek.” Tweek looked at him.

            “Prove it.” Craig looked at him, a silence falling between them. He propped himself up on his elbow to hover over Tweek, pressing their lips together. His lips parted slightly as he felt Tweek’s lips part against his. They kissed like that for a long time, Craig pulling away slowly to look at Tweek.

            “You have really pretty green eyes. They look like the sea glass we found on the beach. You also have too many freckles, but that’s okay. I like to count them when I wake up before you. So far, I’ve counted one hundred and fifty-seven. I like how tough you are. You say you have anxiety, but you seem so tough. I think it’s hot when you get mad. You get this look in your eye that looks like you’re ready to kill someone. When you danced on the beach with me, I found myself distracted by you too much. Your hair is really cool. It’s wild and crazy and I feel like it describes the time I’ve spent with you. Your nose scrunches up when you don’t like things. I think it’s fucking adorable. I like that you like reading. I find intelligence very sexy. I just…you’re beautiful.” Tweek’s eyes were wide, his cheeks a dark red. He wasn’t sure what to say to that, so he decided to say something equally as nice.

            “I like…I like the hat you wear. It looks nice against your tan skin. You have really interesting stories, and you know I love stories. You also give good survival advice. I don’t know if I’ll ever need to use any of the tips you gave me, but I was happy to learn about it and I’m happy I now have this knowledge. I like your eyes. They’re bright, a lot like the lake water when the moon was on it that night. You’re tough, too. You’ve been alone most of your life and I know that can be hard. I also find it really sexy when you smoke your pipe. It makes you look older, more mature. I think you’re just as beautiful, if not _more_ _beautiful_ than me.” Craig’s cheeks were just as dark as Tweek’s, the taller boy being the one left speechless now. He opted to just kiss Tweek again, wanting to kiss him for as long as possible. There’s the possibility that Captain Barbrady and Tweek’s parents find them in the morning. He’s willing to kiss Tweek Tweak all night if that was a possibiltiy.

* * *

 

Craig’s hunch was right. In the morning, he heard the zipper fly up, Butters’ head poking in.

            “They know you’re here, fellas!” Craig shot up, grabbing his hat. Tweek tugged his clothes on as quickly as possible, Craig following suit. They stumbled out of the tent as the police car pulled up. There were two other cars behind them, one containing Tweek’s parents and the other containing a woman with a badge on her blazer reading _Social Services Agent_. Craig grabbed Tweek’s hand as Richard got out of his car, running into the field with him. Tweek could hear his father behind them, running as fast as he could. They were near the meadow where they met, Craig maneuvering his way through the woods to get there. As the forest opened up into the meadow, he looked back to see his troop, the police, social services and Tweek’s parents rushing after them.

“Craig!” Tweek shouted suddenly. When Craig turned back around, he yelled out in surprise as the meadow dropped off, grabbing onto Tweek as they began to tumble down a large hill. Once they were finally at the bottom, he hissed out in pain, a large cut on his cheek.

            “Fuck! Get up!” Tweek yelled out in pain as Craig tugged on his arm, Craig realizing it had broken on their fall. He quickly took his ascot off, making a sling for Tweek. He looked up as he finished, turning to run as he saw Tweek’s father almost at the bottom of the hill with social services and Captain Barbrady not far behind. He shouted as his collar was grabbed, choking out a gasp as he lost his balance and fell backwards. He coughed a few times, looking up to meet the eyes of Barbrady, Richard and Mary Tweek, and the social service agent.

            “Young man, you really need to knock this tom foolery out!” The social service agent shouted (Craig could read that her name was Victoria), Craig letting out a yelp as he was tugged up by his shirt.

            “No, fucking let me go!” He screamed, quickly unbuttoning his shirt. A man that had been in the car with Victoria managed to grab Craig as he slipped out of his shirt. “Stop it! I don’t want to go back!” Craig was almost hysterical at this point, tears on his cheeks. He _just_ got Tweek back! He couldn’t lose him! Not this time! _You can’t lose him this time or you’ll never see him again!_ He fought the grip of the man, kicking his legs. “Tweek!” He screamed out, hearing Tweek screaming for him as well as he was grabbed by Richard.

            “Stop!” Craig blinked, looking up to see it was Barbrady. He walked over to Victoria, his eyebrows furrowed. “If I file for adoption for this boy today, how soon can he come back?” Craig’s eyes widened, tears filling his eyes again. Victoria’s mouth fell open, fumbling for words.

            “Well…you…I always have extra paper work in my car I…today, technically.” Craig turned to look at Tweek, his eyes just as wide as Craig’s. He let out a grunt as he was released by the social service guy, flipping him off when his back turned. He looked at Barbrady.

            “Why…why did you do that?” he whispered, wincing as his tears stung the cut on his cheek.

            “Because, kid, you…you clearly don’t belong in an orphanage. You…you’re meant to be on these islands. With these Junior Scouts and with this kid here.” He pointed to Tweek, the blonde’s dirt covered face having two clean streaks due to his tears. Craig couldn’t contain his emotions. He let out a sob, collapsing into Barbrady’s embrace. He sobbed into his chest. He was _wanted_. Someone wanted him. And it wasn’t Tweek. It was an adult. An adult that took him in so he could be near Tweek! Craig Tucker realized that his life had suddenly taken a drastic turn for the better.

* * *

 

It had been officially one month since Craig was adopted by Captain Barbrady. Barbrady’s house was just before the bridge into South Park, Craig walking over to the island every day to sneak into Tweek’s house (Richard and Mary had grounded Tweek for two months for running away…twice). Tweek had gotten a cast on his arm, but when Craig came over today, he brought his paints. They were sitting in the bay window in Tweek’s room, the window open as the weather was surprisingly still warm. Craig was painting on Tweek’s cast (Tweek claiming it was “too boring”). They sat in a comfortable silence, Tweek reading with his free hand as his French record played for them both.

            “How’s life with Barbrady?” He asked after about a half an hour. Craig shrugged.

            “He’s nice. Let’s me do whatever during the day since he has work. He…he’s been great.” Tweek smiled softly.

            “I’m glad…you deserve it.”

            “Hey Tweek?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do…do you still love me?” Tweek blinked, a blush crawling onto his cheeks.

            “Of course. More than ever.” Craig nodded, leaning over to give him a quick peck on the lips.

            “Okay…I just…I just wanted to double check.”

            “Hey Craig?”

            “Yeah?”

            “Do you still love _me_?” Craig kissed him again.

            “Of course. More than you love me.” Tweek hummed.

            “I don’t know if that’s possible, Craig.”

            “It is. Believe me,” he looked down at the painting on Tweek’s cast. It was _The Kingdom of Constellations._ This was _theirs. Their Kingdom of Constellations_. “It’s possible.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this enough that you now find yourself interested in Moonrise Kingdom. Well, I have good news! It's on Netflix! Please give this movie the love it deserves and thank you for you reading this interpretation of our boys!


End file.
